clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of Clans Wiki
Welcome to the 'The wiki about ''Clash of Clans, an iOS game developed by Supercell. Clash of Clans FB banner.jpg|Clash of Clans|linktext=All you need to know about Clash of Clans! CoC FAQ cover.png|FAQ and Support|link=FAQ and Support|linktext=Do you have a question? Maybe Its already answered! Update Today! 5:02:2013.png|New Update Today!|linktext=Clashers the new update is out! Game of the Year!.png|Clashers!|linktext=Thanks to you Clash of Clans was voted Game of the Year at the Finnish Game Awards! Clash of Clans is a popular iPad/iPhone/iPod game created by "Supercell". It has been available internationally on the iTunes store for free since it's initial v1.7 release on August 2, 2012. Clash of Clans is a strategy game where, like many other strategy games out there, the purpose is to build one's village, unlock different warriors, raid resources from other villages, create a clan and much, much more. This game might cause harm. Click on this link to find out more. Clan Recruitment now has a board on the new Forum. To feature your clan, recruit members or look for a clan to join, this is the place to do it. Simply click on this link to get started. Please do not create new pages for your clan, they will be deleted with a one day notice. To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the '''About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. * If you have any questions just send GorillaMan a message he wil be happy to help you! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * Remember, when you make an edit, to add an Edit Summary in the box at the top right of the Editing screen. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * If you have positive feedback, Like us on Facebook to let others know about us. *Clashers! The new update is now live! Get downloading! *Check out our new look Navigation Bar, there have been some changes. Of particular interest is the new tab called, 'Gameplay'. Here you will find links to all aspects of battle and base strategy with comprehensive statistical guides to help you on your way. *The new Clash of Clans are now live! For Q&A, News and Announcements, New to the Wiki, Clan Recruitment, General Discussions and a Fun Miscellaneous board, this is the place to be. Before posting, please read over the existing discussions to avoid topic duplication. We hope you enjoy this new feature on the wiki. Starred base What is your favourite troop to receive from your clan-mates? Barbarian Archer Goblin Giant Wall Breaker Balloon Wizard Healer Dragon P.E.K.K.A What is your main reason for visiting this wiki? Statistical information Asking a question Editing/adding content Advertising your clan Looking for a clan to join Social Curiosity Game-play and strategy guides Other More Polls > Category:Supercell